fandub_doblaje_latinofandomcom_es-20200215-history
René García
René Francisco García Miranda '(nacido el 12 de marzo de 1970) es un actor de doblaje mexicano, que ha laborado para diversas empresas y distintos trabajos en el medio del doblaje. Fue incursionado al medio del doblaje por el actor Alberto Gavira e inició sus trabajos en Procineas S.C.L.. Es mayormente conocido a partir de su incursión en el doblaje del anime, siendo la voz de Vegeta en Dragon Ball Z, Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y Hanamichi Sakuragi en Slam Dunk. Otros papeles por los que también es conocido son Stewie en Padre de familia y Hermes Conrad en Futurama. También es conocido por ser el actor que dobla a Ben Affleck, Keanu Reeves, Chris O'Donnell y John Travolta en Latinoamérica. Filmografía Películas 'Ben Affleck *Escuadrón suicida (2016) - Batman / Bruce Wayne *El contador (2016) - Chris *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) - Batman / Bruce Wayne *Perdida (2014) - Nick Dunne *Apuesta máxima (2013) - Ivan Block *Argo (2012) - Tony Mendez *A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Neil Jones *Extract (2009) - Dean *La última carta (2007) - Jack Dupree *Hollywoodland (2006) - George Reeves *Sobreviviendo a la Navidad (2004) - Drew Latham *Padre soltero (2004) - Ollie Trinke *Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo (2003) - Daredevil / Matt Murdock *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Cap. Rafe McCawley *Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - Holden *Un vuelco del corazón (2000) - Buddy Amaral *Ambición peligrosa (2000) - Jim Young *Doble traición (2000) - Rudy Duncan *Armageddon (1998) - A.J. Frost *Fantasmas (1998) - Sheriff Hamond Keanu Reeves *Keanu (2016) - Keanu (voz) *John Wick (2014) - John Wick *47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) - Kai *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Klatuu *La casa del lago (2006) - Alex Wyler *Constantine (2005) - John Constantine *Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Neo *El reto (2001) - Connor O'Neill *Feeling Minnesota (1996) - Jaks Clayton *Un paseo por las nubes (1995) - Paul Sutton *Johnny Mnemonic (1995) - Johnny Mnemonic *Máxima velocidad (1994) - Oficial Jack Traven Paul Giamatti *Morgan (2016) - Dr. Alan Shapiro *Romeo y Julieta (2013) - Fray Lorenzo *El sueño de Walt (2013) - Ralph *12 años esclavo (2013) - Freeman *Win Win (2011) - Mike Flaherthy *John Adams (2008) - John Adams *Matar o morir (2007) - Hertz *El Luchador (2005) - Joe Gould *Dr. Dolittle (1998) - Blaine John Travolta *Papás a la fuerza (2009) - Charlie *Hairspray (2007) - Edna Turnblad *Rebeldes con causa (2007) - Woody Stevens *Amores asesinos (2006) - Elmer C. Robinson *Tómalo con calma (2005) - Chili Palmer *Brigada 49 (2004) - Mike Kennedy *Una acción civil (1999) - Jan Schlichtmann (redoblaje) *Contracara (1997) - Sean Archer (redoblaje) *Fenómeno (1996) - George Malley (redoblaje) Robert Downey Jr. *Charlie Bartlett (2007) - Nathan Gardner *Retrato de una pasión (2006) - Lionel Sweeney *Buenas noches y buena suerte (2005) - Joe Wershba *Los federales (1998) - Agente John Royce *Restauración (1995) - Robert Merivel Jackie Chan *Una pareja explosiva 3 (2007) - Detective Lee *El mito (2005) - Jack/Meng Yi *Una pareja explosiva 2 (2001) - Detective Lee *Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Detective Lee *La armadura de Dios (1986) - Jackie/Asian Hawk Sam Rockwell *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) - Eric Bowen *Están todos bien (2009) - Robert Goode *Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) - Zaphod Beeblebrox *Confesiones de una mente peligrosa (2002) - Chuck Barris Paul Rudd *Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) - Bill (trailer iTunes) *Te amo, brother (2009) - Peter Klaven *El periodista: la leyenda de Ron Burgundy (2004) - Brian Fantana *El objeto de mi afecto (1998) - George Hanson Rob Lowe *Nuestro video prohibido (2014) - Hank Rosenbaum *El misterio de Salem's Lot (2004) - Ben Mears *Austin Powers: el espía seductor (1999) - Número 2 (joven) Jude Law *Side Effects (2013) - Dr. Jonathan Banks *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011) - Dr. John Watson (trailer) *Los recolectores (2010) - Remmy Clark Gregg *Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) - Leonato *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Nat Jones (trailer) *Asfixia (2008) - Lord High Charlie Patrick Wilson *La noche del demonio (2011) - Josh Lambert *Vecinos en la mira (2008) - Chris Mattson *Hard Candy: Niña mala (2005) - Jeff Kohlver Aaron Eckhart *Rabbit Hole (2010) - Howie Corbett *Conversando con la otra (2005) - Hombre *Jueves (1998) - Nick Michael Keaton *Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) - Walter Malby *Horas de angustia (1998) - Peter McCabe (doblaje original) *Batman regresa (1992) - Batman / Bruce Wayne (versión extendida) Christian Slater *La isla maldita (2004) - J.D. Reston *Violencia en la tempestad (1998) - Tom (doblaje original) *Código: Flecha Rota (1996) - Riley Hale Kiefer Sutherland *Desierto de la muerte (2002) - Arthur Banks *Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) - Dr. Daniel P. Schreber *Renegades (1989) - Buster McHenry Chris O'Donnell *Batman y Robin (1997) - Dick Grayson/Robin *Pasión de guerra (1996) - Ernest 'Ernie' Hemingway *Batman eternamente (1995) - Dick Grayson/Robin Ricky Gervais *Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) - Dominic Malruin *The Invention of Lying (2009) - Mark Bellison (versión Universal) Matthias Schoenaerts *Lejos del mundanal ruido (2015) - Gabriel Oak *Metal y hueso (2012) - Alain van Versch Édgar Ramírez *Líbranos del mal (2014) - Mendoza *Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) - Paz Sacha Baron Cohen *Los miserables (2012) - Monsieur Tenadier *Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2006) - Jean Girard Michael Fassbender *Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) - Brandon Sullivan *Furia de centuriones (2010) - Centurion Quintus Dias Dermot Mulroney *J. Edgar (2011) - Coronel Schwarzkopf *Legado de violencia (2004) - John Munn Matthew Broderick *Año nuevo (2011) - Sr. Buellerton *Días de gloria (1989) - Coronel Robert Gould Shaw Paul Bettany *El turista (2010) - Inspector John Acheson *Dogville (2003) - Tom Edison Jay Mohr *Más allá de la vida (2010) - Billy *Háblame de sexo (2001) - Dan Chris Messina *Julie & Julia (2009) - Eric Powell *El mejor lugar del mundo (2009) - Tom Garnett Stephen Dorff *Felon (2008) - Wade Porter *Miedo.punto.com (2002) - Detective Mike Reilly (redoblaje) Tom Hollander *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2007) - Lord Cutler Beckett *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2006) - Lord Cutler Beckett Eddie Jemison *Ahora son 13 (2007) - Livingston Dell *La nueva gran estafa (2004) - Livingston Dell Neal McDonough *88 minutos (2007) - John Forster *Con la frente en alto (2004) - Jay Hamilton Hugh Grant *Letra y música (2007) - Alex Fletcher *Ladrones de medio pelo (2000) - David David Spade *3 tontos en juego (2006) - Richie *Las aventuras de Joe el sucio (2001) - Joe Dirt Woody Harrelson *Tierra fría (2005) - Bill White *Al caer la noche (2004) - Stan Lloyd (2ª versión) Raoul Bova *Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) - Tomasz Zaleski *Mi querido asesino (2002) - Marcello Tom Cruise *Colateral (2004) - Vincent *Magnolia (1999) - Frank T.J. Mackey Ethan Hawke *Antes del atardecer (2004) - Jesse *Antes del amanecer (1995) - Jesse Joseph Fiennes *Lutero (2003) - Martin Lutero *Mátame suavemente (2002) - Adam Tallis Ray Liotta *Hannibal (2001) - Paul Krendler *Extorsión (1998) - Harry Collins Eric Mabius *Resident Evil (2002) - Matt Addison *Esplendor (1999) - Ernest Barry Pepper *Hijos de la mafia (2001) - Matty Demaret *Batalla final: Tierra (2000) - Jonnie Goodboy Tyler Tim Robbins *Alta fidelidad (2000) - Ian "Ray" Raymond *Misión a Marte (2000) - Woody Blake Vince Vaughn *La célula (2000) - Peter Novak *Regreso al paraíso (1998) - John "Sheriff" Volgecherev Ron Eldard *Alaska ardiente (1999) - Matt Marden *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Johnny Rilley (doblaje original) Oliver Platt *Momento crítico (1996) - Dennis Cahill *Línea mortal (1990) - Randy Steckle River Phoenix *Mi camino de los sueños (1991) - Mike Waters *Running on Empty (1988) - Danny Pope Harvey Keitel *Taxi Driver (1976) - Matthew "Sport" Higgins (2ª versión) *Mean Streets (1973) - Charlie (redoblaje) Otros *En la cuerda floja (2015) - Barry Greenhouse (Steve Valentine) *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) - Capitán Smith (Guy Williams) *Tomorrowland (2015) - Profesor de inglés (Paul McGillion) *La Cenicienta (2015) - Padre de Cenicienta (Ben Chaplin) *Francotirador (2014) - Agente Snead (Eric Close) *El justiciero (2014) - Detective Harris (Robert Wahlberg) *Veronica Mars (2014) - Vinnie Van Lowe (Ken Marino) *El amor está en el aire (2013) - Antoine (Nicolas Bedos) *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Malekith (Christopher Eccleston) *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial (2013) - Ezra (Toshiyuki Morikawa) *Capitán Phillips (2013) - Nour Najee (Faysal Ahmed) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Brad Gurdlinger (Ed Helms) (spots) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Roy Kellerman (Matt Craven) *Titanes del pacífico (2013) - Yancy Becket (Diego Klattenhoff) *John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) - Kantos Kan (James Purefoy) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Peter Foley (Matthew Modine) *Jerusalem Countdown: Cuenta Regresiva (2011) - Agente Shane (David A.R. White) *iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) - Profesor Erwin Sikowitz (Eric Lange) *Gigantes de acero (2011) - Finn (Anthony Mackie) *Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Rick (James Tupper) *Sanctum (2011) - Carl (Ioan Gruffudd) *El mecánico (2011) - Arthur Bishop (Jason Statham) *Sin límites (2011) - Eddie Morra (Bradley Cooper) *El cisne negro (2010) - Thomas Leroy (Vincent Cassel) *Encuentro explosivo (2010) - Rodney (Marc Blucas) *Eres tan Cupido (2010) - Daniel Valentine (Brian Krause) *Comer, rezar, amar (2010) - Giovanni (Luca Argentero) *Hada por accidente (2010) - Tracy (Stephen Merchant) *Los indestructibles (2010) - The Brit (Gary Daniels) *Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Voces diversas *Plan B (2010) - Stan (Alex O'Loughlin) *Tron: El legado (2010) - Jarvis (James Frain) (trailer) *La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) - David Wyndham (Luke Goss) *Sólo para parejas (2009) - Jason Smith (Jason Bateman) *Sherlock Holmes (2009) - Lord Coward (Hans Matheson) *(500) Días con ella (2009) - Tom Hanson (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Duke (Channing Tatum) (trailer) *Traidor (2008) - Samir Horn (Don Cheadle) *La chica ramen (2008) - Ethan (Gabriel Mann) *Luces del más allá (2007) - Abe Dale (Nathan Fillion) *Muriendo por un sueño (2006) - Chet Krogl (Seth Meyers) *Rescate en la Antártida (2006) - Jerry Shepard (Paul Walker) *Confetti (2006) - Matt (Martin Freeman) *Invencible (2006) - Tommy (Kirk Acevedo) *La gran reunión de Madea (2006) - Carlos (Blair Underwood) *Las últimas vacaciones (2006) - Matthew Kragen (Timothy Hutton) *El plan perfecto (2006) - Dalton Russell (Clive Owen) *El buen pastor (2006) - Richard Hayes (Lee Pace) *Grilled (2006) - Tony (Kim Coates) *El intermediario (2006) - Chang (James Hiroyuki Liao) *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) - Agente de MTV (Jordan Belfi) *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - Dickie Ambrose (Todd Louiso) *Munich (2005) - Louis (Mathieu Amalric) *Si te casas... te mato (2005) - Kevin Fields (Michael Vartan) *Mi novia Polly (2004) - Ruben Feffer (Ben Stiller) *En busca del pasado (2004) - Tom Warshaw (David Duchovny) *Furia en dos ruedas (2004) - Agente McPherson (Adam Scott) *Las leyes de atracción (2004) - Thorne Jamison (Michael Sheen) *Un crimen inconfesable (2004) - Walter (Kevin Bacon) *Golpe maestro (2004) - Bruce Walker (William Baldwin) *La chica de al lado (2004) - Hugo Posh (James Remar) *Misteriosa obsesión (2004) - Brasher (Felix Solis) *Blade Trinity (2004) - Hannibal King (Ryan Reynolds) (redoblaje) *El juego del miedo (2004) - Adam (Leigh Whannell) *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Steve (Alan Tudyk) *Ray (2004) - Milt Shaw (David Krumholtz) *Inframundo (2003) - Kraven (Shane Brolly) *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Jim Street (Colin Farrell) *El guardián (2003) - Kar (Seann William Scott) (doblaje original) *Agente Cody Banks (2003) - Dr. Connors (Martin Donovan) (redoblaje) *Las niñas de verdad (2003) - Paul (Paul Schneider) *Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) - Sam McGuire (Robert Carradine) *Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Número 3 (Fred Savage) *La habitación del pánico (2002) - Junior (Jared Leto) *Almas gemelas (2002) - Tyler Carter Bellows (Ron Livingston) *La ubicación (2002) - Chad Sharpe (Joris Jarsky) *Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Tom Fox (Frank John Hughes) *Culpable por asociación (2002) - Jimmy (Jeff Clarke) *Por culpa de un beso (2002) - Peter (Patrick Breen) *Soy espía (2002) - Alex Scott (Owen Wilson) *Rollerball (2002) - Jonathan Cross (Chris Klein) *Time Lapse (2001) - Clayton Pirce (William McNamara) *James Dean (2001) - James Dean / Narrador (James Franco) *La intriga del collar (2001) - Nicolas De La Motte (Adrien Brody) *Un verano inolvidable (2001) - Ryan Dunne (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) *Renegados americanos (2001) - Cole Younger (Scott Caan) *El mundo está loco loco (2001) - Nick Schaffer (Breckin Meyer) *Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) - Dios / Bobby Wade (ambos Tuc Watkins) *Desafío al tiempo (2000) - John Sullivan (James Caviezel) *60 segundos (2000) - Johnny B. (Master P) *Casi famosos (2000) - Dick Roswell (Noah Taylor) *Destino final (2000) - Agent Schreck (Roger Guenveur Smith) *Espíritu salvaje (2000) - John Grady Cole (Matt Damon) *La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) - Gordon (Fredric Lehne) *Solteros, pero... (2000) - Dennis (Timothy Olyphant) *Battle Royale (2000) - Shogo Kawada (Taro Yamamoto) *Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - El ruso (Velibor Topic) *Cuerpos salvajes (1999) - Rick Hamilton (Sean Patrick Flanery) *Murciélagos (1999) - Sheriff Emmett Kimsey (Lou Diamond Phillips) *Alerta en lo profundo (1999) - Tom Scoggins (Michael Rapaport) *Juegos del destino (1999) - Richard Judd (Dylan Baker) *El quinto infierno (1999) - Voces diversas *Cleopatra (1999) - Octavio (Rupert Graves) *La morada inteligente (1999) - Nick Cooper (Kevin Kilner) *Halloween H20 (1998) - Ronald 'Ronny' Jones (LL Cool J) *La esfera (1998) - Dr. Ted Fielding (Liev Schreiber) *Pleasantville (1998) - George Parker (William H. Macy) *The Wedding Singer (1998) - Robbie Hart (Adam Sandler) *Historia americana X (1998) - Derek Vinyard (Edward Norton) *Si yo hubiera... (1998) - James (John Hannah) (doblaje DVD) *Papas fritas (1998) - Roy (Daryl Mitchell) *Hairshirt (1998) - Danny Reilly (Dean Paras) *Contra el enemigo (1998) - Mike Johanssen (Mark Valley) *Asesinato en la Casa Blanca (1997) - Detective Stengel (Dennis Miller) (redoblaje) *Camino sin retorno (1997) - Toby N. Tucker/TNT (Joaquin Phoenix) *Oscar y Lucinda (1997) - Oscar Hopkins (Ralph Fiennes) *Dinero fácil (1997) - James Russell (Charlie Sheen) *Todo o nada (1997) - Gaz Schofield (Robert Carlyle) *Muchachos (1996) - Bud Valentine (Skeet Ulrich) *Ángel ejecutor(1996) - Charlie Kopetski (Jack Noseworthy) *El Cuervo 2: Ciudad de ángeles (1996) - Ashe Corven/El Cuervo (Vincent Pérez) *La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Ricardo Fernández (Esai Morales) *Con el agua hasta el cuello (1996) - Lance (Craig Sheffer) *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Mayor Danowitz (Bobby Hosea) *Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) - Michael McManus(Stephen Baldwin) (redoblaje mexicano) *Atracción explosiva (1995) - Espía Kazak (Steven Berkoff) *Apolo 13 (1995) - John Young (Ben Marley) *Pena de muerte (1995) - Matthew Poncelet (Sean Penn) (doblaje original) *Olvídate de París (1995) - Mickey Gordon (Billy Crystal) *La red (1995) - Ben Phillips (Robert Gossett) *La huida (1994) - Carter 'Doc' McCoy (Alec Baldwin) (redoblaje) *La masacre de Texas: La nueva generación (1994) - Barry (Tyler Cone) *Seis grados de separación (1993) - Paul (Will Smith) *El informe pelícano (1993) - Curtis Morgan/Garcia (Jake Weber) *Jason condenado al infierno: El último viernes (1993) - Guardia de seguridad #1 (Tony Ervolina) *Malicia (1993) - Dennis Riley (Peter Gallagher) *La casa de los espíritus (1993) - Pedro Tercero García (Antonio Banderas) *Furia de venganza (1992) - Jake Lo (Brandon Lee) *Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) - Doctor en experimento *Vida de solteros (1992) - Andy (James LeGros) *Duro de matar 2 (1990) - Piloto (Colm Meaney) *Eso (1990) - Henry Bowers (niño) (Jarred Blancard) *Gringo viejo (1989) - Reportero (John Sabol) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños (1989) - Mark Gray (Joe Seely) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños (1988) - Rick Johnson (Andras Jones) *Los muchachos perdidos (1987) - Edgar Frog (Corey Feldman) *Amos del Universo (1987) - Charlie (Barry Livingston) *Top Secret (1984) - Voces adicionales *Espionaje (1984) - Guía del bote (Álvaro Rojas Jr.) *Viernes 13: El último capítulo (1984) - Paul (Clyde Hayes) *Los guerreros (1979) - Fox (Thomas G. Waites) *Apocalypse Now (1979) - Lance B. Johnson (Samuel Bottoms) (redoblaje) *New York, New York (1977) - Horace Morris (Murray Moston) *Lolita (1962) - Claire Quilty (Peter Sellers) y Psiquiatra (Cec Linder) (redoblaje) *Casablanca (1942) - Ugarte (Peter Lorre) Anime Ryo Horikawa *Dragon Ball Z - Vegeta / Vegetto (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball GT - Vegeta / Gogeta (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Vegeta Koichi Hashimoto *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario - Hyoga de Cisne (Versión de DVD) Hiroaki Miura *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Hyoga de Cisne (Versión de DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos - Hyoga de Cisne (Versión de DVD) Tomoyuki Dan *Naruto - Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Shippūden - Kisame Hoshigaki Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Cisne Negro / Kiki (hasta la saga de Asgard) *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - El Cid de Capricornio *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Hyoga de Cisne *Slam Dunk - Hanamichi Sakuragi *Naruto - Yurinojo *Lost Universe - Kane Blueriver *Pokémon - Alas Alexander *Kitaro - Insertos *Zatch Bell - Galliont *Las aventuras de Fly - Pop (1ª voz) *Espíritu de lucha - Takuma Saeki *Sailor Moon - Jedite *Sailor Moon R - Rubeus *Sailor Moon S - Ned *Shinzo - Mushra (forma adulta) / Mushrambo *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Armand Callahan *Super submarino 99 - Goro Oki *Miki, la luchadora de ramen - Kankuro Nishiyama *Crónicas Pokémon - Silver *Dr. Slump - Máquina del tiempo *Zero, el guerrero cósmico - Capitán Warrius Zero *Tekkaman Blade - Teknoman Evil "Sabre" Series animadas *Padre de familia - Stewie Griffin (temps. 1-2) *Futurama - Hermes Conrad (temps. 1-4) *X-Men - Warren Wortington III / Arcángel y Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver *Los Simpson - Sting (temp. 3) / Paul McCartney (temp. 7) / Artie Ziff (temps. 13 y 15) / Garth Madreamorosa (temp. 13) / Richard Gere (temp. 13) / Lenny Kravitz (temp. 14) / Profesor Frink (temp. 15, ep. 314) *Beavis & Butt-Head - Butt-Head *WildC.A.T.S. - Reno Bryce / Warblade *Aladdín - Mecanic *Las Tortugas Ninja 2003 - Casey Jones *Alberto dice: La sabia naturaleza - Matt Marden *Momia y niñera - Julius *Las locuras de Andy - Craig *Sonic Underground - Bartleby *Generador Rex - Jacob / Sergio "Serge" *Transformers: Nueva generación - X Brawn *Phineas y Ferb - Supercomputadora (ep. 120) *Peter Pan y los piratas - Peter Pan (primer episodio) Películas de anime Ryo Horikawa *Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: El Poder Invencible - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Fusión de Gokū y Vegeta - Vegeta / Gogeta (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón - Vegeta *Dragon Ball: La Batalla de los Dioses - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Vegeta Koichi Hashimoto *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarción de Ellis la Diosa de la Guerra - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Hyoga de Cisne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Hyoga de Cisne Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Hyoga de Cisne (Kenshō Ono) (2014) *Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna - Kakeru *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Aioria de Leo *Ghost in the Shell - Técnico sección 9 *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Ezra *Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Más allá del tiempo - Jack Atlas Películas animadas Matthew Broderick *Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja - Adam Flayman *El Zapatero y la Princesa (VHS) - Tack/Narrador Carlos Alazraqui *Happy Feet: El pingüino - Nestor *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino - Nestor Daniel Radcliffe *El cazador de riquezas - Ian Reech *La ciudad de Argentum et Aurum - Ian Reech Otros *Zootopia - Nick Wilde (Jason Bateman) *Beavis & Butt-Head a través de América - Butt-Head (Mike Judge) e Insertos *Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra - Sr. McMagma *Cars 2 - Lewis Hamilton *El Zapatero Mágico - Tack *Un crimen inconfesable - Walter *Bolt - Bolt (John Travolta) (trailer) *Madagascar - Voz en jaula *Simbad: la leyenda de los siete mares - Jin *Shrek 2 - Simon el juez (especial "Far Far Away Idol") Series de TV Eric Lange *Victorious - Profesor Erwin Sikowitz *Victorious: Loca de frustración - Profesor Erwin Sikowitz *Victorious: Encerrados - Profesor Erwin Sikowitz Chris O'Donnell *NCIS: Los Ángeles - G. Callen *NCIS: Criminología Naval - G. Callen *Hawaii Cinco-0 - G. Callen Daniel Gillies *Los originales - Elijah Mikaelson (2013-presente) *Diarios de vampiros - Elijah Mikaelson (2011-2014; 3ª-5ª temp.) David Spade *Las reglas del amor - Russell Dunbar *Cada quien su vida - Dennis Finch Jason Beghe *Policías de Chicago - Hank Voight *Chicago en llamas - Hank Voight Matt Ryan *Constantine - John Constantine *Flecha - John Constantine Otros *Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Snide (forma humana de Heckyl) (Campbell Cooley) *Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge - Snide (forma humana de Heckyl) (Campbell Cooley) *Billions - Charles "Chuck" Rhoades Jr. (Paul Giamatti) *¡Rob! - Rob (Rob Schneider) *Hechiceras - Jason Dean (Eric Dane) *Alias - Michael Vaughn (Michael Vartan) *Miénteme - Jack *Bored to Death Ray (Zach Galifianakis) *El séptimo cielo - Chandler Hampton (Jeremy London) *Castle - Richard Castle (Nathan Fillion) *Códigos de familia - Danny Reagan (Donnie Wahlberg) *Construyendo un parque - Chris Traeger (Rob Lowe) *Drake & Josh - Martin / Esposo de Gail *iCarly - Dr. Dresdin *Persons Unknown - Joe *Invasión extraterrestre - Ryan Nichols (Morris Chestnut) *Lizzie McGuire - Sam McGuire *La Última Frontera - Chris *Ranger de Texas - Trivette *Melrose Place - Michael Mancini *El Cuervo - Raven *Fear Itself - Chance Miller (Ethan Embry) *Lost - Randy Nations (Billy Ray Gallion) (2004) *Zack y Cody: gemelos a bordo - Estefan *Diarios de vampiros - Alcalde Lockwood (1ª temporada) / Elijah Mikaelson (Daniel Gillies) (2ª voz, desde 3ª temporada, ep. 13) *Supernatural - Jeff Singer (Markus Flanagan) *La vida sigue su curso - Jesee *Ultraman Tiga - Ultraman *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales *Emergencias urbanas - Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli *Smallville - Wade Mahaney / Dominic Senatori / Lucas Luthor / Dr. William McBride *Not Going Out - Lee *Esposas Desesperadas - Gary Grantham *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Dex/Masked Rider *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Brad (Patrick Gardner) ("Cabalgando a Medianoche") (temp. 3, ep. 27) *La peor bruja - Ben Stemson *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias *Hellcats - Insertos *El mentalista - Voces diversas *Academia de modelos - Thomas (Thomas Jouannet) / Billy Goodman (Bertrand Lacy) / Inspector Dulac (Philippe Cheytion) / Jean Lu (Emmanuel Karsen) *Detectives criminales - Frank Semyon (Vince Vaughn) Videojuegos *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Hyoga de Cisne / Kiki *Alan Wake - Alan Wake *Fable II - El bardo / Nigromantes / Voces adicionales *Fable III - Voces diversas *Dance Central - Voces adicionales *Crackdown - Rafael Díaz / Voces adicionales *League of Legends - Ezreal / Kassadin *Érase una vez un monstruo - Monstruo Come galletas *Perfect Dark Zero - Bandidos *Batman: Arkham Origins- Extorsionador / Mercenarios / Maestro Kirigiri (DLC) *Ryse: Son of Rome - Basilio / Voces adicionales *Dead Rising 3 - Dick Baker *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Kisame Hoshigaki Telenovelas brasileñas Marcos Palmeira *Encantadoras - Sandro Barbosa *Las Brasileñas - Anderson/Fernando *Cuna de Gato - Gusatvo Brandao *Celebridad - Fernando Amorim *Puerto de los Milagros - Guma *Hermanos Coraje - João Coraje Caco Ciocler *Chocolate con Pimienta - Miguel *América - Eddie *Páginas de la Vida - Renato *Dos Caras - Claudio *La Guerrera - Celso *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Paulo Paulo Rocha *Fina estampa - Guaracy Martins *¿Pelea o Amor? - Fábio *Imperio - Orville *Totalmente Diva - Dino Carlos Casagrande *Paraíso tropical - Rodrigo Sampaio *Siete pecados - Amadeo *Vivir la vida - Carlos Otros *Mujeres de Arena - Vasco (Mauricio Ferraza) *Terra Esperanza - Mauricio (Ranieri Gonzalez) *El Sabor de la Pasión- Luis Felipe (Claudio Lins) *Isaura la Esclava - Dr. Diego (Lugui Palhares) *Bellísima - Freddy Schneider (Guilherme Weber) *Insensato Corazón - Diego (Cleiton Morais) *La Sombra de Helena - Ramiro Fernandes (Oscar Magrini) *Hombre Nuevo - Pedro Marra (Gustavo Gasparani) Documentales *Cómicos en el escenario - George Lopez *Pornucopia - Dan Chaykin Intérprete *Plaza Sésamo **''"Usted Gustar Me"'' (Lucas Comegalletas). **''"Comida"'' (Lucas Comegalletas) junto con Ricardo Silva y Nicolás Silva. *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses **''"Bingo"'' (Vegeta), coros junto a: Ricardo Silva, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Marc Winslow y Óscar Benavides. Dirección de doblaje Películas *La casa de los espíritus *El violín rojo *Magnolia *Hannibal *La célula *Sin límites *Fotografiando hadas *Las vueltas de la vida *Plan B Series de TV *Cada quien su vida *Falling Skies *Invasión extraterrestre *Magic City *Códigos de familia *NCIS: Los Ángeles Videojuegos *Alan Wake Estudios y empresas del doblaje * AB Grabaciones * Audiomaster 3000 * Art Sound México * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Copa Producciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Estudio Calderón * Grupo Centauro CDMX * Intersound * Intertrack * Ki Audio * KiteTeam * Larsa * LAS Dubbing * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Lola MX * Macías TV Macías TV * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Procineas S.C.L. * Pink Noise México * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * SISSA - Oruga * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Sebastians * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * Voltaic Studios México